


New Arrival and New Friends

by lizzy (Bifur19)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bifur19/pseuds/lizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur is anxiously and excitedly waiting for his newest baby cousin to arrive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrival and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I had taken a long break from writing and this idea popped into my head and I had to write it.

Bifur sat outside his Aunt and Uncles door again after being told not to twice already but he was anxious and excited he meant to stay away but he just seemed to drift back to the door.

Bifur sighed as nothing but screaming seemed to happen for at least an hours time now he pushed his feet up to his chest and a particularly loud scream caught his ears attention and he cringed at the level.

 

Oin came out a second later tripping on Bifur on his way out into the hall to gather more medical supplies “sorry” Bifur said a bit shyly Oin paid him no mind though as he was lost in doctor mode he just stood back up and continued down the hall. Bifur wondered if in a few years he would know what he wanted to do exactly like Oin did he was just a few years younger than the new doctor who was on his third solo patient.

A few seconds later a throat can be heard being cleared Bifur looked up and gave a nervous chuckle as his father looked down at him from the hall doorway “oh hello Ada” he said as he scratched the back of his head a nervous habit he had inherited from his mother.

“Bifur how many times have I told ya to stay away from the door already?” Silfur asked on a sigh “What if something goes wrong Silf?” Brofur demanded from in the living room Silfur sighed one more time and turned to go into the living room Bifur stood up from the floor and followed his father out of the hall he sat in a chair nearer the fire place. “Brofur would you please calm down Violetta is a strong dwarrowdame I am sure she will be fine” he said to try and calm his little brother down not that it was doing him any good.

 

Brofur growled in frustration as he paced back and forth Bifur was following his every move not use to seeing his Uncle like this Silfur looked at his son “Bifur I’m a little busy trying to keep him calm and out of the way could you please maybe go on a walk or see Dwalin” Bifur’s eyes widened at the suggestion “but he hates me” Bifur said with an annoyed tone he was just starting to get out of his teenage phase but some still lingered. Silfur gave Bifur a look and he looked away a bit embarrassed “sorry” he mumbled Silfur gave a faint grin “I’m sure he probably doesn’t hate you we’ll come back to that later but for now could you at least go for a walk or go outside just please don’t get in the way right now but I suggest those things cause he’s a bit on pins and needles right now” he said pointing to the pacing Brofur Bifur nodded seeing the logic it was probably best to stay out of his way.

Bifur jumped out of the chair and slid out the door but not after hearing his Aunt scream again and his worried Uncle say some rather colorful words he would never be able to get away with saying as Silfur stopped him from interrupting expecting Dr. Oin to know what he was doing and for Brofur not to get in the way as that was the reason he was in the living room in the first place.

Bifur turned away from the door and looked down the drive and decided to go for a walk until everything settled down he had been walking for about half an hour when he accidentally ran into another dwarve who instant fell to the ground clutching a bundle to his chest now.

Bifur immediately apologized as he helped the other dwarve up he had light red brown hair and light green eyes “Sorry Mister I was in my own thought journey” Bifur explained as the proper looking dwarve brushed himself off “Its ok I can understand I had not been looking myself either I was trying to get my little brother to release my beard without hurting him” as the said little brother squirmed and squealed in delight in the blanket.

“I’m Bifur How old is he?” he said shyly never really confident when meeting people for the first time “Oh hello Bifur I’m Dori and Nori here is just a couple of days old really but Ama was needed back at work so I offered to take care of him so she could she’ll be back soon so he can eat” the other dwarve explained while showing off the baby inside the blanket he was small and had light fluffy red brown hair and dark green eyes unlike his older brother.

“He looks cute” Bifur said appraisingly “Thanks” Dori said happily he loved to show off his baby brother when he could “I’m waiting on my first ever baby cousin” Bifur said proudly “is your family acting as wacky as mine was when Nori was being born” he said with a laugh “probably” said Bifur also laughing “well how bout we just hang out together until the chaos has went down” Dori suggested always eager for a new friend since he was rubbish at making some on his own.

“Ok sure why not” Bifur said “but what about when he needs to eat?” Bifur asked unsure ‘oh I just take him to Ama they said they wouldn’t not let her feed her child” he explained “I decided to go for a walk get Nori out to see everything beyond the house walls Ama said I could so I decided it would be nice” he said with a shrug “alright than should we go up to the village not that much further from here than” he said Dori nodded “that works for me so if he gets fussy mom can have him she works in the village” he said and they started to walk to the village together.

After about three hours of talking and learning more about each other the two decided they could stand each other to be friends he was a bit stuffy and proper for his age and Bifur was a bit more down to earth so they balanced each other out perfectly “it was nice meeting you Dori but I got to go see if I have a baby cousin yet” Bifur said as he slid off the bench seat they were sitting on “we should meet up some time again” Bifur said as he started to walk away “ya sure” Dori yelled to his retreating figure hoping that was true he was a bit frightened that he may have lost the one friend he had ever made on his own without his mother’s interference.

“Come on Nori” Dori said to the baby “lets go see Ama again” he said a bit sadly his brother than grabbed his beard again in a strong grip and giggled Dori chuckled as he just let Nori tug on his beard.

Bifur ran as fast as he could when he got to the door of his uncles house he heard no screaming or wild Uncles from inside so he slid the door open quietly and walked to his Aunt and Uncles bedroom door and slid the curtain back and saw three sets of eyes land on him “hi” he said with a large grin “hi” said his father and Uncle at the same time and smiled as Brofur motioned for Bifur to come closer he moved off the side of his bed next to his wife and motioned for Bifur to sit down he gently sat next to his Aunt who turned the baby toward him “Bifur I would like you to meet your cousin Bofur” Violetta said proudly and happily.

“Would you like to hold him” Violetta asked him he looked uncertain “but I don’t want to break him” he said with a slight frightened sound in his voice Silfur gave a laugh that sounds like he had tried to stop it but couldn’t and Brofur had turned away from them Violetta turned a look on Silfur and he put his arms up in surrender “sorry” he said with a chuckle “Bifur its ok you won’t break him just hold him like this” she said forming his arms into a cradle like form and placed Bofur in his arms he looked down and the little face looking up at him the his large blue eyes and broke into a huge smile Bifur gave a soft chuckle at how ridicules cute it was “welcome to the family little Bofur” Bifur said as he just held his newest family member in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was to long, rough, or boring. I had taken a long break from writing and am starting to get in the swing of it again so I do hope you like it. Have a good day/night.


End file.
